Looking for an Elf
by Laeslaer
Summary: Stepping past a tree Thranduil came to a scene that made his blood freeze. A long Ivy knife lay on the ground blood covering the handle. A few feet away a huge bloodstain covered the ground.  "Ai Legolas!" Thranduil whispered "No"
1. A visit from a friend

_**I'm going back to edit all my old chapters**_

_**Then I'll add new stories :)**_

**Visit From A Friend**

Gimli arrived at the gates of Eryn Lagalesn, suprised at the absence of elves. Usually they were everywhere.

The door to the throne room was open Gimli walked up to it

"Please don't report to me unless you found something or have some idea where to keep searching" Thranduil said, sounding frustrated.

Gimli knew better than to disturb the Elf king so he went to the courtyard where Legolas spent most of his time- training. Instead of finding his friend he met empty ground _'strange' _he thought to himself _'there's usually at least one elf here_.' Shrugging he headed back to the doors walking down the halls he knocked on Legolas' door

"Legolas?" Gimli called

Silence

"I swear lad if you don't open this door i'm breaking it in!"

More silence

Sighing heavily Gimli opened the door to find the room empty, he scanned the room- a neatly made bed, open window, his gaze finally found the unopened letter he had sent a couple days ago informing his friend of his visit, sitting on a small table.

Trying not to think too much about that he walked back to the throne room inside he found the elven king sitting on the edge of his throne hands on his lap his head down hair hanging around his face hiding most of it from view.

If he noticed the dwarf he gave no sign of it.

"Thranduil?" Gimli called. The king looked up Ice blue eyes meeting his.

"Master Dwarf" he said with a smile that didn't reach his voice or his eyes.

"Do you know were Legolas is?" Gimli asked.

Thranduil closed his eyes sadly dropping his head again. Shaking his head,

"I wish my son has been missing for two weeks"

"WHAT?" Gimli all but yelled, bewildered, unable to believe what he had just heard

"He just disappeared no one knows where he was, where he was going or even when he disappeared we went looking for him when he didn't show up for patrol there as been no trace of him no sign of a struggle, and his horse is still here" Thranduil said

"You don't think he left by himself?"

"Without his horse? He'd sooner jump out a window" Thranduil stated _'Which he has done before'_

"So we have nothing to go on?"

Tranduil shook his head

Tyren walked through one of the doors.

"Hir-nin" he said with a bow

"Did you find anything?" Tranquil asked suddenly looking hopeful

"No I came here to make sure you got proper rest"

The king shook his head.

"I've tried I can't sleep"

"Falling asleep in the middle of a search isn't going to help Legolas" Tyren said softly

"Which is the reason I tried to rest…"

"A group of archers are going to leave in about an hour on a search" Tyren said with understanding in his eyes.

"Then I will be with them" the king said.

"I knew you would" he whispered as he left sadness in his eyes

"Hannon-Le" the king called after him

Tyren turned and nodded and walked out the door.

The king started towards a different door.

"Mind if I come along?" Gimli asked

"Not at all, but know that we will not slow our pace for you" Thranduil said without turning around.

"Agreed" Gimli replied without missing a beat.

_**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

_**Yeah i'm changing things a bit to try to get the story a bit less... choppy? Anyways Thanks for reading.**_

_**And let me know if you caught anything i missed spelling or punctuation wise, I'd like to fix it :)**_


	2. Searching

_**Ok ok ok guys sorry about misspelling Thranduil's name part of it was the "automatic" spelling thing my dad put on my laptop (broken which is why it took me like 2 weeks to update sorry again ). But it only worked like half the time. The other part of the problem was my cousin didn't spell it right when I asked him. But its all ok now cuz I fixed it .**_

_**Sarahloulabellx, Dragonrider125, ilikeclimbingtrees, Deltoraquestlover, Twinerd01, and nim draug: thank you for your reviews they mean a lot =D**_

_**LadyBootsdelioncourt and Dragonrider125: ill try to fix it but I honestly don't see anything wrong with my grammer**_

_**Mkitkat: Thanks for telling me about Thranduil's name believe me, after I reread my chapter it was bugging me too.**_

_**Aranel Mereneth: ok first off using caps while correcting me makes your review look more and more like a flame**_

_**Tyren was just what I decided to call the elf in my story, it may not be a name you would use but it's because I don't know where to find elven names. If you would like to give me a website or something where I could find some I would gladly change it but until then im going to stick with Tyren.**_

_**I am currently reading LOTR**_

_**True Mirkwood was known as Greenwood before all the evil and such but I can call it Greenwood again if I want.**_

_**Ok so here's the 2nd chapter**_

**I'm changing it to Eyrn Lagalesn :)**

_**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

"I know I agreed you wouldn't slow down, but you could be a little sensitive about how fast you're going." Gimli said struggling to stay on his horse.

"Save your breath dwarf!" Tyren snapped

"Where are we going anyways?" Gimli asked

"We ended our last search a few miles from the Rivendell border" said Thranduil

- A couple of days later-

"Okay start looking for anything, an arrow, a footprint, or even just a strand of his hair- anything to indicate that Legolas was here" Thranduil explained to the group of archers. Everyone already knew what to do but also knew it helped their king to talk about finding something.

Gimli searched the ground for footprints between trees. Then tried the tree branches for strands of hair. After about two hours Tyren called for a break.

"Did anyone find anything?" Thranduil asked, hopefull.

Everyone shook their heads sadly Thranduil didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"Ion-nin Manke ier lle?" /my son where are you?/

"Does Elrond know about Legolas?" Gimli asked

Thranduil nodded "He's looking in Rivendell"

"I say we continue searching for the Prince" one of the archers said. Everyone nodded on agreement.

About an hour later Gimli started having serious doubts about finding anything. Scanning the ground for about the hundredth time, he heard a shout.

"Thranduil!" An archer burst through the bushes carrying a long ivy knife

"Legolas," Thranduil exclaimed taking the weapon

"He was here" Gimli said

"Obviously" Tyren said clearly annoyed.

"Do you think the other one would be here?" One of the archers asked

"I hope not- that would mean he's weaponless" Tyren answered

"Nearly, he took his bow and arrows." Thranduil said

"He managed to take all that?" Gimli asked bewildered

"He was training by what we can tell" one of the archers said.

"Keep looking for anything else" Thranduil ordered shielding the knife in his belt.

About a mile further everyone was still looking, spirits lifted after finding a sign of their prince.

Thranduil was looking for any sign of his son he couldn't help but wonder if they would ever find him_ 'NO! We will find him, we always have. Legolas has always come back to me_' he thought desperately

With that he stepped past a group of trees and came to a scene that made his blood freeze. A long ivy knife lay on the ground blood covering the handle a few feet away a huge bloodstain covered the ground.

"Ai! Legolas" he whispered all his strength suddenly gone "No"

**YAY I finally got the 2nd chapter up in case you didn't read my message thing before the chapter (I rarely do) The reason for my delay is my laptop cord broke and I didn't notice until after laptop died and that's where my second chapter is (and 3rd and 4th…) so I had to type it again- im a slow typer and I had to find the notebook again. But in the next chapter you all get to see what happened to Legolas…**


	3. Legolas

_**Okay guys as you see this update was much faster than last one (my laptop is still broken but I'm using a computer and updating and my laptop should be fixed pretty soon here so everything is happy) Thanks for the reviews, and I reread chapter one and I see how weird the grammar is. I have no idea what was going on in my head and I will fix it soon. But honestly with how limited my computer time is now its either update a new chapter or fix the old one. ;)**_

_**Nim draug, thank you again glad you like it**_

_**Deltoraquestlover, I'm glad you are happy ;) Thank you for your reviews**_

_**Lady Boots de Lioncourt, I think my laptop spazed with the punctuation. I'll fix it soon. I'm glad you are reading it now**_

_**Dragonrider 125, I meant spelling but in my mind spelling and grammar fall under the same category.**_

_**I'm glad I fixed Thranduil's name too I was very annoyed with it too when I read it.**_

_**Thank you but I'm sure I'll have to delete a flame at least once. Some people don't like anything no matter what you say or do. (I know a girl like that at my school she's so annoying)**_

_**Thanks for the website I'm sure it will help in the future ;)**_

_**Sarahloulabellx, Thanks for that, I'm exited with this story too.**_

_**Okay as promised this chapter is mainly in Legolas' POV**_

With that, Thranduil stepped past a group of trees and came to a scene that made his blood freeze. A long ivy knife lay on the ground blood covering the handle a few feet away a huge bloodstain covered the ground.

"Ai! Legolas" he whispered, all of his strength suddenly gone "No"

"What?" Tyren yelled his elven hearing picking up his king's whisper. He stopped short at the scene "Valar" he whispered in shock

Legolas struggled against the rope holding him to the tree. Looking around, he saw he was on the Greenwood and Rivendell border. He heard footsteps around him.

"Manke ier lle?" he yelled angrily unable to find his enemy**. /Where are you?/**

"Silence elf!" a deep raspy voice snapped sharply

_'Great orks are the last thing I need right now' _Legolas thought grimly

_***flashback***_

Right after his midday meal, Legolas grabbed his weapons and headed to the courtyard, the moment he stepped outside two people grabbed his arms and before he could react a blindfold was tied around his eyes and he felt the weight of his weapons vanish as he was disarmed.

"Well that was easier than I thought" he heard a voice say.

"Cerediron? Let me go!" Legolas demanded.

"Sorry we made a deal with a 'friend'" Another voice said.

"Locien?" Legolas asked bewildered at who his attackers were.

"We were promised a huge price for the Prince." Locien said mockery in his voice.

"You are sounding more like a greedy human than an elf!" Legolas spat.

"Who cares?" Cerediron asked.

Legolas kicked angrily towards the voice. A cry of pain and the solid barrier told him he'd hit his mark.

"You didn't tie his feet? Locien asked.

"I thought you did" Cerediron said pain filling his voice.

Legolas tied to free his hand of the bonds restraining him.

"Hey! Stop him!" Locien yelled.

Legolas resisted everything they tried. Pain exploded across his head, and conciseness quickly left him.

_***End***_

Legolas tried to pull away from the rope tying him to the tree he twisted to try to climb under them when pain cut across his chest reminding him of his wound.

_'How do I get myself into these situations?'___He thought to himself

_***Flashback***_

When Legolas opened his eyes he was slung carelessly over a brown horse. The blindfold had vanished but he was bound tightly. Looking around he saw he was miles away from the Greenwood palace.

He cursed in elvish and tried to free his hands.

"You don't give up do you?"

Legolas turned to see a elf with light brown hair, riding a white horse, which his horse was tied to. Legolas was unable to see his face due to his position, and the elf never turned back.

After a few miles Legolas became aware of the presence of orcs._ 'Orcs? I thought they all left after Saron fell.' _Legolas decided not to say anything. Hoping for a chance to escape.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

_**Ok I'm going to end here I'll get the next chapter up soon.**_


	4. Escape

_**Yo what up everyone? Guess what just got fixed? Yup you may or may not have guessed my laptop if you did then your right I will be updating a lot more now =D oh I have fixed my old chapters too. Thank you to all my reviewers (and all my viewers, or readers if you want to get technical ) I am very exited with this story I have been writing in my notebook during school when the teachers want me to take notes so im like on chapter 7 in there BUT Christmas is coming up so AAHH I just spoiled it NOOOO oh well here's**_

**Escape**

***flashback***

A black arrow flew and hit the brown haired elf in the shoulder. Cursing he drew his bow and fired back.

Legolas could hear many of the elf's arrows hitting trees. He quickly curled his leg to reach the dagger he always kept in his boot.

"Hey! Stop!" demanded the elf.

Ignoring him, Legolas managed to cut the rope tying his feet and wrists. Finally able to move freely, he quickly spotted his weapons on the elf's horse. Without a word he jumped from the brown horse he was on and snatched his knives, bow and arrows quickly securing his quiver and knives he let arrows fly hearing each one hit its mark.

The brown haired elf couldn't decide weather to fight the orcs or recapture the prince, his hesitation cost him dearly, an orc grabbed him, and mercilessly drove a blade through his chest. The elf gave a cry of pain and was silent. About two dozen orcs came out from the trees

"Get the other one!" one orcs yelled angrily.

Out of arrows Legolas ran securing his bow to his back, never looking back but listening and dodging occasional arrows.

After a mile or so, Legolas hid behind a bush. The orcs were still close behind but far enough to be able to conceal himself temporarily.

"Find him, he's here somewhere even elves can't disappear." An orc ordered.

Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to escape once they found him, and they were getting dangerously close… an idea sprang to him, he unshielded one of his knives and hurled it into the bushes to his right.

"Over there! Get him!" the orcs ran towards the sound.

Quietly Legolas slipped past them. Carefull not to make a sound arriving at a tall tree, he quickly climbed to the top. Sitting on a sturdy branch he watched the orcs looking for a chance to get past them back to Eryn Lagalesn's palace. He smiled as branches moved to concealed him in the tree

"Hannon-le" he whispered to the tree **/Thank you/**


	5. Legolas' flashback

_**Sorry about the short chapters**_

**Legolas' flashback**

***flashback***

After awhile Legolas heard a orc's yell

"It was the elf's stupid knife!"

_'Took them long enough'_ Legolas thought

"Do we take it with us?" Orc asked

"No leave it here, Search the trees!" The first orc demanded

Legolas remained completely still

A black arrow flew up through the trees one hit Legolas' right shoulder.

Legolas cried out not able to stop it

"Up there! Fire!" an orc yelled

Arrows flew everywhere but none met their mark thanks to the tree branches now acting as a shield.

Legolas jumped from the tree and landed in another quickly dropping to the ground.

"Over there! Get him!" an orc yelled.

Legolas ran ignoring the pain of his shoulder

Legolas managed to run for about a mile when a arrow hit his leg. Causing it to buckle underneath him. He sat up, quickly pulling the arrows from his leg and shoulder and drawing his knife trying to cope with the fact his weapon was slipping thanks to the blood on his hands. As he blocked his knife slipped and flew out of hand landing a few feet away. He tried to grab it but orcs kept blocking him. Taking a few steps back he surveyed his surroundings looking for something to use as a weapon.

He immidietlly regreated it as a orc's sword ripped through his chest. He gasped in pain and stumbled back a few steps. Vagly he remembered his dagger in his boot. Drawing it quickly, he tried to focus on the orcs, black spots clouded his vision and he looked down as his blood pooled around him. An orc grabbed his dagger and lunged at the prince. Legolas quickly stepped back. Instinct taking over keeping him alive. The orc managed to leave a gash in the prince's cheek. Legolas fell to the ground as consciousness left him

_**Sorry short chapter but I got wrapped up with Christmas (literally my cousins tied me up and wrapped me in wrapping paper as a surprise to my aunt long story)**_

_**But merry Christmas anyways im about to go to another family party so leave a review please and have a merry Christmas**_


	6. Elven Bond

_**Ok guys this chapter I am going to try something very weird or at least I haven't ever seen it used like this before but just give it a chance and if you don't like it… then I guess you can either live with it and continue reading it or you can shun me forever and stop reading it either way here's the 6th chapter**_

_**Remember last we left Thranduil he just found Legolas' knife with the bloodstain and such and then I was doing the flashbacks so basically no time has passed since then**_

**BTW feel free to use anything in my stories. Kinda the point to writting publicly right? ;)**

Thranduil tried desperately to regain control over himself, his breath was quick gasps. He closed his eyes, but that proved a wrong move when he stumbled suddenly dizzy.

"My Lord" Tyren exclaimed grabbing Thranduil's arm when he nearly fell

"Are you alright?" Gimli asked concern filling his voice

Tyren shot him a warning look

Gimli ignored him, "what happened?" he stopped short at the scene

"Thranduil!" a voice yelled

Locien and Cerediron ran through the trees

"What's wrong?" Thranduil asked distracted by the warriors

"We found traces of Legolas by Silver Lake" Locien said.

"We found both of his knives" Gimli said proudly.

Was it his imagination or did Locien and Cerediron look surprised if not horrified? Silver lake was on the other side of Greenwood

_'it would take weeks to travel from there to here and they reported to me the other day'_

"So what do we do?" one of the archers asked

Thranduil was watching Locien and Cerediron closely. The strangeness of it all was screaming at him to think twice of what they said.

Tyren pulled him aside careful to avoid the view of the scene.

"Something's going on Silver Lake is on the other side of Greenwood, we say them a few days ago and it would take much longer to travel all the way to Silver Lake back down to here." Tyren said a bit of anger in his voice

"I know and something more than reason is telling me to think twice"

"Oh great idea! Use your bond with Legolas to find him." Tyren said excited

" I've tried it doesn't always-" Thranduil stopped short at the look on Tyren's face

"Sit down, so if it works you won't fall"

Thranduil did without questioning his friend

"Now close your eyes and empty your mind of everything except for Legolas"

The last part was easy Legolas was the only thing on his mind lately. Closing his eyes Thranduil relaxed completely.

Suddenly everything changed, He was tied to a tree, it was dark- No his eyes were closed. Severe pain suddenly hit him but in a way that told him it was several days old.

He was seeing through Legolas' eyes.

Soon it became aware of that his breath was soft and shallow. It was obvious that Legolas was close to death. Struggling to stay conscious

'No! Ion-nin hold on- Please, open your eyes'

Thranduil felt his ears suddenly strained for any kind of sound. He opened his eyes.

"Ada, Manke ier lle? " Legolas whispered letting his head fall. Tears fell from Legolas' eyes "I can't get out of this on my own" Finally giving into the darkness he fell unconscious. But just before Thranduil noticed silvery blue flowers littering the ground.

Opening his eyes Thranduil was sitting on the grass again like nothing had happened. To his surprise Tyren looked disappointed.

"It didn't work" Tyren said after a questioning look from his king.

"Yes it did" Thranduil said frowning slightly

"Then you weren't gone for long" Tyren said suddenly exited "Only a couple of seconds which means he's really close, did you see where he was?"

Thranduil shook his head sadly "No I was too worried about him" He closed his eyes "We need to find him soon otherwise-" He stopped unable to finish

Cerediron did everything he could to cover his younger brother's foolish mistake

_'Silver lake? That's on the other side of Greenwood! It would take weeks to travel from there to here!' _Everything was falling apart on his small search with Locien they found the elf Thorontur they had dealed with orc bodys with Legolas' arrows in them and a mile later they found his dagger in a bush. By that time they had to return back to the palace due to a shortage of food and supplies . They had gotten rid of everything they found of course but now the King himself found the prince's trail. _'It is going to be impossible to get Thranduil to turn the search around'_

"Locien!" Cerediron whispered loudly pulling his brother away from the group, keeping a eye out specifically for Thranduil and Tyren.

"We need to convince the King to turn around." He told Locien.

"How? Everyone can tell he's close, the trees practically scream it." Locien said

"Well when we find Legolas and Thranduil askes him what happened what do you think the prince will say? He knows it was us" Cerediron said angrily.

"This was your idea" Locien said bitterly

"And you went along with it. We are both equally deep in this" Crediron said macthing his brother's bitterness

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this. As soon as we got back in school from Christmas vacation I suddenly has a big project due in 4 classes Tests in 5 and homework in all but one so I was overwhelmed by everything but now im finished with everything exept one which is due next week so yah.**_

_**Ok I was reading my storys to make sure everything I was writing still matched up with what I've written and I saw the thing where I said I would chance Tyren's name. I'm not sure how many people would like that so leave a review saying weather or not I sould change Tyren's name into a Elvish name. But if you want me to change it I won't do it twice so if it turns out I do change his name and you think its worse then I guess too bad for you**_

_**Thanks for reading see you next chapter XD**_


	7. A Friend's Support

**Not Much to say here exept that I have officially decided to not change Tyren's name **

OH! Guess who appears in this chapter one of the best elves in LOTR (he's #3 on my list)

Ok I havnt done this in awile so here it goes

**Deltoraquestlover****, ****nim draug****, ****Eleniel of Ithilien****, ****Duthae cilthri****Sarahloulabellx****Indilwyn****Creepy666Anubis****; thank you so much for your reviews**

**Shadow-Chan 4****Dragonrider 125****; Poor Legolas indeed **

Thanks to all my reviewers and viewers. I 3 all of you! So here's what you have been waiting for CHAPTER 7 YYAAYY!

Legolas opened his eyes to near darkness. The stars and full moon showed him the orcs, sitting around a dying fire. Looking around he saw he was still on the border of Rivendell and Greenwood. The last thing he remembered was his father talking to him. Legolas knew he would keep fighting until either he got out of this, or the orcs finally won.

Legolas was unbelievably tired but he didn't dare close his eyes for fear of never waking up.

"The elf's awake!" an orc yelled stepped forward excitedly

"Stop! You know the plan" another demanded

"I just want some fun. I won't kill him yet" The first argued

"If you go too far this whole thing is ruined. He's already injured pretty badly and I have no idea how or have the desire to treat him" The second said

"I'm tired of waiting for the king to finally show up" The first said drawing his bow.

Legolas did everything he could to move out of the path of the arrow. Lacking the strength and energy all he managed to do was shift to the right. He gasped in pain as the arrow hit his uninjured shoulder.

"Stop it! You are ruining everything!" The second orc yelled snatching the bow from the first. The orc stalked up to Legolas and tore the arrow free from his shoulder, not bothering to take care in this task. Legolas winced at the pain but managed to remain silent. He cursed in elvish, making sure the orcs couldn't hear him, knowing it could be worse.

Thranduil relucentlly agreed to stop for the night, knowing they wouldn't be able to find anything in the dark. He ignored worried glances from his group as he paced nervously.

'_What if we're too late? What if we never find him?' _Thranduil asked himself sadly, remembering how close Legolas was to death.

"Are you ok?" a concerned voice asked. Thranduil turned to find Gimli staring at him obviously concerned

"What if we're too late?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"Look Legolas told a lot of stories on the quest mostly to keep the hobbits quiet but if there's one thing I learned it's that you never give up on him. We'll find him"

Thranduil gave a true smile for the first time since Legolas vanished "Your words comfort me my friend, hannon le" He went back to pacing, lost in thought

Gimli stared back in shock at the elven king '_he's never called me friend before just master dwarf'_

Elrond passed the Rivendell/Greenwood border being careful to avoid a group of orcs that he thought were the last of the straggling creatures. He had come to help Thranduil look for Legolas after a few days of looking in Rivendell he had decided that his friend would need support in this…situation. He had guards with him, yes of course but not as many as he would have if Greenwood was still known as Mirkwood. '_Ai that was a terrible time' _

After a few miles Elrond spotted a fire in the distance, campfire by the size of it. He adjusted his course hoping to find a search party from Greenwood. He wanted to know if there was any new information about Legolas.

Arriving at the Campsite Archers imminently aimed arrows at his group. Elrond quickly gestured to his guards so they wouldn't attack and showing he didn't have any weapons to attack with. No movement was dectable from the Greenwood warriors _'What in Valar's name is going on?' _

"Saes warriors." Elrod said removing the hood of his cloak and dismounting his horse. The elves quickly shielded their weapons

"Elrod? What are you doing here?" Thranduil stepped past a couple of warriors.

'That's why the warriors were so recusant to back down'

"I've come to help you look for him" Elrond said jumping slightly as the Elven king suddenly embraced him

"Hannon le mellon nin" Thranduil said

"We'll find him," Elrond said gently

Thranduil told Elrod everything including the weird vision with Legolas and strange behavior of Carthil and Eldrid

"So with the vision with Legolas what exactly what did you see?" Elrond asked

"I was more concerned about him than what I was seeing, but he was tied to a tree and I remember seeing moonflowers on the ground"

Something clicked in Elrond's mind he cursed in elvish

"When I was traveling here I sensed orcs on the border line-"

"And you didn't investigate!" Thranduil yelled

Elrond cringed slightly at his old friend's tone

"Thranduil I didn't think-"

"This whole thing could be over!"

"Mellon nin I didn't think it meant anything I was trying to get here faster so I could help you find him"

Thranduil stopped suddenly realizing what he'd done

"Im sorry Elrond I'm just-"

"Stressed- completely understandable" Elrond said calmly

"What would I do without you mellon nin?" Thranduil said

"We'll leave tomorrow at dawn" Elrond said

As soon as Dawn arrived the elves were cleaning up the camp clearing all evidence that anyone had been there. After about three miles they arrived at the border.

"This way " Elrond said turning his horse to follow the border

Eldrid had lost all hope in covering the crime him and his brother had done

"What do we do if they find the prince?" Carthil asked

"I don't know" Eldrid whispered sadly

Translations: Hannon Le: Thank you

**Mellon Nin: My friend**

**Saes: Please**

Please review!


	8. Found

Hey guys sorry about misspelling Elrond's name my ADD was acting up again and I havn't read the books yet. I was at the beginning of the school year but homework got out of control I think I fixed them but I'll check again.

**Deltoraquestlover**** Yup cliffies are how I usually will end it sorry ;)**

**Restoringthehistory Yup my ADD was acting up ugh I hate it when that happens sorry ill fix it**

**Creepy666Anubis**** Don't worry too much…**

**Duthae cilthri**** Thank you XD**

**nim draug**** Thank you so much **

**TwiNerd101**** Ta Da! -thanks **

**Indilwyn**** Thank you- yah I wasn't really planning on it but as I was reading it could see that it would be weird without him (in my opinion at least)**

**Shadow-Chan 4****- YAY ELROND! **

Legolas fought despratlly against the darkness- he'd been able to fight it for a few hours but his streanth was pretty much gone. Dawn was coming fast. With his streanth finally giving out on him he gave into the darkness closing his eyes knowing he wouldn't open them again.

O o O o O o O o O

Thranduil got more nervous as time went on was it his imagination or was his elven bond with Legolas fading?

"Elrond something's wrong" He said putting a hand to his head

Elrond took one look at his friend and cursed in elvish, he had gone through the same thing when Arwen was fading

"Thranduil-"

"Ai! No you don't think-"

"I'm not sure"

Thranduil didn't wait, he kicked his horse into a faster pace.

Riding over a hill Thranduil saw blue flowers dotting the ground. Right on the border line Legolas was tied to a tree, completely limp, his eyes closed.

"LEGOLAS!"

Without thinking Thranduil jumped off his horse and ran the rest of the way, ignoring the fact he was in the presence of orcs.

The warriors seemed to sense this too because they were surrounding their King protectively.

Thranduil hardly noticed them as he carefully cut the ropes holding his son to the tree, and gently lowered him to the ground holding him close . He quickly searched for a pulse but his hands were shaking so much, he couldn't find anything.

Elrond suddenly appeared quickly kneeling and placing a steady hand on Legolas' neck. The elf's pulse was dangerously weak and erratic.

"He's alive" Elrond said speaking calmly, trying to calm the elven king down being careful to leave out the fact it would be very unlikely Legolas would survive the trip to Rivendell or Greenwood.

Thranduil relaxed slightly

'_there's a chance- he'll be find'_

The orcs chose that moment to attack jumping from behind trees and struggling to get past the warriors from Greenwood and Rivendell.

Thranduil left Legolas in Elrond's care and drew his weapons attacking the orcs with so much anger and momentum that the orcs were recusant to replace the ones who had fallen by the king's blades. Even the warriors who were fighting with him seemed a bit cautious near the enraged elf.

After a while only a few orcs remained who fled into the trees.

"Should we go after them?" Tyren asked

"No leave them either they will flee Greenwood or go with the rest of the orcs, besides- we have other issues to attend to" Thranduil said- back at Legolas' side

Elrond carefully cut what was left of Legolas' shredded tunic

"Go get some water" he ordered a warrior next to him. With a nod the warrior set off to the stream a couple of meters away

Elrond examined Legolas' injuries, from what he could tell Legolas had a bad chest wound and two arrow wounds. He wasn't able to tell how bad they were thanks to the blood covering his chest.

"How bad is it?" Thranduil asked nervously.

"I can't tell yet" Elrond replied calmly

After a few minutes the Rivendell warrior came back with a bowl of cool warrior. Elrond gently cleaned the wounds and bandaged them as best he could with the supplies they had with them

"We should take him to Rivendell" Elrond said

**Leave a review please**


	9. Problems

Hey guys I'm back sorry about not posting last week I was stuck and couldn't think of what to write so this chapter is a little short but hey, better than nothing…again

It had been four days since they had found Legolas and he hadn't so much as moved much less wake. To say Thranduil was worried would have made everyone laugh. He was panicked, yes Legolas had gone much longer without waking when he was injured but they were always in a place where herbs were available and there had always been a sign he was fighting- movement or a fever, something. This time however there was no sign other than his fast breathing and erratic pulse that showed the elf still lived.

"We should stop here for the night," Elrond said. Surprisingly Thranduil didn't argue which proved how tired he was.

Tyren quickly got to the side of Thranduil's horse. Relucentlly Thranduil handed Legolas down to him.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Soon the camp was set and everyone was either resting or on guard. Thranduil had laid Legolas next to him so he would wake if anything happened. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later Thranduil woke to darkness trying to figure out what had woken him. Something moves on his right. Sitting up quickly he turned and was able to make out Legolas curled up, eyes clenched up in pain his body shaking slightly.

"Legolas?" he asked quietly. Ice Blue eyes looked up at him full of pain.

"Elrond! Wake," Thranduil said moving to wake his old friend a few feet away.

"What is it?" He asked quickly

"Legolas is awake"

Elrond immediately moved towards Legolas examining him looking for anything threatening.

"Poison!" Exclaimed Elrond looking shocked. Waking about half the elves in the camp

Horror hit Thranduil "What?" he asked his voice barely a whisper. His mind refusing to believe what his heart already knew

"The orcs blades were poisoned" Elrond said

Thranduil at cursed himself. It should have been the first thing they checked for everyone knew orcs poisoned their blades.

"Sleep penneth" Elrond said after giving Legolas some of the herbs he brought with him.

After a few minutes Legolas drifted into sleep

"Do you think he will be alright?" Thranduil asked

"It's hard to say many elves wouldn't have been able to survive even two days in his condition, he has lasted four and has survived many things other elves wouldn't have. But I have to be truthful about the fact we wont be able to treat the poison for at least two more days, if we are lucky" Elrond said

Thranduil sighed wishing to take his son's place

'_things were supposed to get better when we found him-not worse'_ he thought sadly

a few feet away Elrond was thinking the same thing.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Translations**

Penneth- Young one 


	10. More problems

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Legolas woke to a blur of colors, the only thing he could remember were the orcs. He heard voices but couldn't understand them. Quickly he jumped up from where he was lying, hitting the floor painfully but he didn't care he had to get out of there. Hands gripped his wrists, he fought with all the strength he had. Voices again

'_no no no no! I have to get away from here' _he thought

"-penneth" a voice behind him.

Legolas stopped _'Orcs don't speak elvish'_

"Ion-nin please," said the one restraining him "please calm down"

Legolas tried to focus, his surroundings were starting to clear.

"He's awake!" a deep voice said Legolas knew it wasn't orc but his body didn't seem to. He jerked away from the hands and stumbled away trying to find a way to escape.

"What did they do to him to make him act this way?" asked Thranduil, shocked at the behavior of his son

"It's the poison. Nothing that the orcs did made him like that. Just give him a moment to calm down" Elrond said aiming his last sentence at Gimli

Thranduil ignored him he couldn't stand just watching as his son cowered absolute terror in his eyes. He was at Legolas' side in an instant

"Legolas, peace, you are fine, we are at Rivendell nothing will hurt you as long as I'm still breathing" He promised hoping he would be able to keep it

Legolas stared at him for a moment the fear slowly fading

"Ada," he managed now fighting to stay conscious

"Stay with me ion-nin" Thranduil said gently picking him up and placing him back on the bed. As Legolas lost his grip on consciousness

"That was risky Thranduil" Elrond said sternly "what would you have done if he didn't recognize you and ran for the door? We both know how fast he can run when he needs to even when he's poisoned and injured"

Thranduil nodded "if he wasn't able to he wouldn't be here. But imagine if you were in my place would you just stand there?" he asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice

Elrond thought for several moments alertly knowing the answer "…no I would have done the same thing" he said his voice a whisper "I'm going to get some herbs for the pain"

Thranduil sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Thranduil…" Gimli said trying to think of a way to cheer the elf-king

"I've been in this chair too many times. I thought after he got back from the quest I wouldn't be sitting here again." Thranduil sighed "But I also know that this is not a sign things are getting better"

**Translations:**

**Penneth- young one**

**Ada- dad/daddy**

**Ion nin- My son**

**Please review I love reading them!**


	11. Thranduil's Worst Nightmare

Ok I got the idea for this chapter from a dream. Exept for the end I added that part I'm SURE my brain was going to add that part my alarm just interrupted it. Anyways I think this chapter came out pretty good.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Thranduil was sitting in the chair next to Legolas' bed. He didn't move unless it was to comfort his son when he seemed distressed. Legolas didn't wake often but when he did he was delirious and didn't recognize anyone. He flinched and growled at anyone who tried to touch him, with the exception of Thranduil. He refused food and drink and it was starting to show by how thin he was getting. They had tried feeding him while he was unconscious but it didn't stay down for long

Elrond walked into the room carrying a tray of food without a word he placed a bowl of broth and a cup of herbal tea in the table next to Legolas' bed then walked over to Thranduil handing him a plate of bread and fruit. Thranduil fought to stay awake as he ate silently watching Elrond change Legolas' bandages

"Fever," Elrond said breaking the silence.

Thranduil closed his eyes "Can things get any worse?"

"Don't challenge fate" Elrond said placing a damp cloth on Legolas' forehead.

With Legolas taken care of Elrond turned to Thranduil who was still fighting to stay awake.

"Mellon-nin you should get some rest, no one can stay awake forever."

Thranduil shook his head.

"What if he wakes, and I'm sleeping?"

"Elrohir, Elladan, or I will be here one of us will wake you imminently. He will not be alone."

Thranduil shook his head again ignoring the dizziness that followed.

"Will you agree if I have a couch moved in here?"

Thranduil agreed only because knew that if he didn't rest he wouldn't wake if Legolas needed him.

Soon Thranduil was sleeping on a couch placed as close to Legolas' bed as possible.

Without Elrond's surprise he was sleeping with his eyes closed.

…

Thranduil opened his eyes, quickly sitting up he turned to see Legolas' still form. Too still he didn't seem to breathing. Thranduil jumped up nearly falling off the couch. Rushing to Legolas' side. Legolas wasn't breathing

"No! Please Valar No!" Thranduil gasped searching disparately for a pulse.

"Thranduil he's gone it's useless"

Thranduil turned to see Elrond standing a few feet away from the door

"Why didn't you wake me?" Thranduil asked his voice shaking badly

"You badly needed rest"

Thranduil gently stroked Legolas' golden hair

"Did he suffer as he-" He stopped unable to finish his question

"I don't know, I went to get bandages and when I came back he was gone.

"You said someone would be in here so he wouldn't be alone" Thranduil said tears falling.

"I was gone for a few minutes I-"

"How long ago?" Thranduil asked cutting Elrond off.

"About two hours ago" Elrond said

Thranduil sighed not bothering to wipe the tears off his face. He had never expirenced heartache like this. He didn't think even his wife's death compared to it. Before he had Legolas to focus on instead of the loss of his wife. Now he had no one.

"I'll give you a minute" Elrond said as he left the room.

Thranduil barely heard him

Thranduil traveled back to Greenwood soon after Legolas' death. Walking through his kingdom he tried not to listen to anything.

"Ion-nin?" a mother called looking through the crowd of elves

Thranduil's heart shattered. How many times had he called Legolas that?

"King Thranduil? Where is Legolas?" a small voice called. Looking down he saw a young elf recognizing him as one of the ones that loved talking to Legolas when he was by the river and almost always watched Legolas practice archery.

"I'm sorry Thalion, Legolas won't be coming back" Thranduil said crouching so he could be at eye level of the elfling

The young elf looked confused "Why not? Where did he go?"

Thranduil thought how to explain this to the elf's innocent mind.

"Remember when Legolas went away for awhile?"

Thalion nodded "He went to fight the monsters, I want to be Just like Legolas when I get bigger"

"We thought all the monsters had gone away after Legolas got back, but someone took him and the monsters found him"

Horror came to the elflings eyes "What did they do to him?"

"Remember all those times Legolas came back hurt? All the times he managed to get better?" The elfling nodded

"He didn't make it this time. He won't becoming back" Thranduil's voice shook slightly

"He's gone? Forever?"

"Not forever remember your brother Beleg? He's not gone forever we'll see him in the undying lands" a female elf said gently

"Go on penneth, your naneth is waiting for you" Thranduil said standing

_Legolas walked into the throne room. Thranduil saw the limp he tried to hide._

"_Legolas," Thranduil said standing up_

"_I'm fine Ada," he said _

_Thranduil walked over to Legolas raising his son's face like he did so often forcing him to meet his eye._

"_Legolas, tell me all your injuries"_

…

Thranduil woke with a start. He was back in Rivendell, lying on a couch confused he looked up to see Legolas lying on his bed. Jumping up Thranduil moved to his side.

Legolas' breathing was fast and uneven, but he was alive. Thanking the Valar he gently moved a few stray hairs from Legolas' face. Praying his dream wouldn't become reality.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Soooo…. How many people thought I'd killed Legolas?**

**Translations:**

**Ion-nin: My son**

**Ada: Dad/Daddy**

**Penneth: Young one**

**Mellon-nin: My Friend**

**Nanneth: Mother**

**Here are the name's meanings**

Beleg: Strong Thalion: Hero 


	12. Healing

**Ok I just had the BEST FREAKING NIGHT OF MY LIFE! I went to a dance and the guy I like was there and I danced with him SIX times he asked me four times I asked him once and they set us up together the last time. He showed me how to dance to a slow song and my best friend got a picture of it that is now my phone's background. So I'm posting this chapter early (it makes sense in my head)**

Thranduil was sitting by Legolas' bed again.

Elladan quickly noticed the troubled look on his face. "Thranduil? What troubles you?"

"Just thoughts" the king replied

"Its better to talk about it then to let it torment you from within"

Thranduil sighed "I am king of Greenwood, my son is the most skilled warrior the kingdom has ever seen, he will undoubtedly become the most famous elf in history after his role in the fellowship, and yet here I am failing as his father.

"What!" Elrohir was shocked "What makes you even think that?"

"As Legolas' father I'm supposed to protect him from harm, yet how many times has he been here because anyone else wouldn't be able to save him? Home is were he should be the safest, yet someone from within the gates betrayed us and took him away. The orcs were supposed to be gone after he returned from the quest. Yet the last of them found him. I should have known his wounds were poisoned. It's the first thing that we check on wounds, even when we don't think orcs were involved, yet it slipped my mind"

"you are not failing as Legolas' father Elrohir said surprised at what he was hearing "you can't help it if there's traitors. If you could you would without hesitation-"

"I have an idea" Elladan said cutting his twin off "lets compare you to Oropher"

Thranduil shook his head "I'll never be able to live up to my father"

"Just listen, you went missing many times as a prince, how many times did Oropher look nonstop for you?"

"Every time," Thranduil said not quite sure where Elladan was going with the conversation.

"Legolas goes missing quite often either from past enemies, traitors, being taken as a prisoner after battles, and when he runs off after an argument" Elladan said "and when that happened where were you?"

"Always looking restlessly to find him" Elrohir said catching onto what Elladan was trying to do

"You were injured a lot too, either from battles, or past enemies of you father" Elladan said "Oropher never left your side until you were fully recovered"

"Legolas gets injured a lot due to the same reasons and I have never seen a time where you were not there to support him" Elrohir said

"You are not a bad father you just have many enemies and an adventurous son"

"They are right Ada," a voice said

Thranduil turned quickly. Ice blue eyes met his own. Legolas was awake and seemed to recognize everyone."

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Thranduil asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ada you are the best father anyone could ask for never let anyone tell you otherwise" Legolas said ignoring the question "Especially yourself"

"Don't worry about me Legolas concentrate on getting better" Thranduil said "how do you feel?"

"Better than I did before" Legolas replied trying to hide his pain

Thranduil saw through him "where is the pain ion nin?"

Wincing slightly Legolas raised a hand to his chest.

Standing quickly Elladan mixed some painkilling herbs carefully choosing what plants to mix to make it most effective.

Handing the drink to Thranduil while he retrieved clean bandages. Thranduil helped Legolas drink the herb, as Legolas' arms were still weak.

Elladan soon returned with fresh bandages Elrond walked in behind him

"Well look who finally woke up, you are getting better" he said with a smile "Gimli is quite worried"

"Gimli? When did he-"

"He arrived about two weeks after…" Thranduil was unable to finish

"Oh well were is he now?" Legolas asked

"Down in the courtyard bragging to all the elves about his fighting abilities and losing when they finally agree to a battle" Elrond sighed

Legolas nodded "That sounds like him"

"You know the main reason he's losing is because he keeps challenging like six or seven elves at once" Elladan said thoughtfully

"The reason he's there and not here is because I would only allow two or three people in here at once, and as your father Thranduil got first rights then we needed a healer here as well" Elrond explained

"I understand" Legolas said a bit confused

"Aye but he doesn't"

**Well this is the end of this chapter Legolas is getting better **

**Translations**

**Ada: Dad/Daddy**

**Ion nin: My son**

Note: This chapter got posted before I edited it thanks to a certain cousin of mine with weird ideas for pranks and I typed this at like 3am so a lot of things were off. I misspelled names AGAIN but this time I knew how to spell them (when I wasn't half asleep drinking to stay awake) The reason I didn't relize until now is because when I woke up I went to post it and I found it was already there I figured that **I **had posted it. The night before


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note

I will be placing this story on hold for a while because I have no idea how to continue this story at this point. As soon as I have the next chapter written I will post it imminently. If you have any ideas for me it would certainly speed up the next chapter's date I will probably use them (unless two ideas collide or something) leave a review or send me a message

P.S. I'm not happy about this either


	14. Escape plan gone wrong

**Yay I FINALLY got this chapter written! (This is not a April fools joke) Thanks for all the reviews I love them!**

**Well after nearly two months here's what you have been waiting for**

**Special Thanks to ****Eleniel of Ithilien**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Thranduil walked into Legolas' healing room to find it empty. He sighed, this unfortunately was not the first escape attempt this week. A vase fell behind him, Thranduil turned in time to see the tips of Legolas' hair vanish from the doorway. Thranduil ran to the hallway.

Legolas was currently searching for a place to hide, knowing he wouldn't make it through the hallways.

"Legolas, must we go through this again?"

"Ada, I'm tired of laying in bed."

"You'd be healed and free if you had just let yourself heal."

"Come on. Ada we both know that's not true."

"Come back now you need rest" Thranduil commanded

"Fine, I'll come" Legolas said acting defeated

"Really?" asked Thranduil surprised and slightly suspicious

"On condition," Legolas said with a mischievous smile

"Of what?" asked Thranduil his suspicions growing by the minute.

"Of you catching me" Legolas said as he dashed down the hallway.

Thranduil had no choice but to chase him. The situation reminded him of chasing Legolas as a elflings through these exact hallways when he didn't want to go to bed. Thranduil smiled slightly at the memory.

As he rounded a corner the twins jumped out nowhere grabbing the king and dragged him the other direction. He heard Legolas laugh down the hallway.

"He went this way Thranduil-"

"You should really-"

"He's getting away-"

"Come on!"

Thranduil struggled against the team, but as they were working together to delay him it was near impossible

'It's smart though, getting the twins to stop me as he runs'

Thranduil finally broke free and left the twins laughing hysterically

'He could be anywhere by now' Thranduil thought as he turned down hallways randomly letting instinct take over. As he rounded another corner he saw Legolas slightly hunched over. His hands were on his chest. He was breathing rapidly.

At first Thranduil suspected another trick. Until he saw he pain in Legolas' eyes and the blood slowly soaking his tunic.

"Legolas" Thranduil said helping him walk knowing Legolas wouldn't allow Thranduil to carry him back to the healing room

"I'm fine" was the whispered awnser he got

"Hush ion-nin,"

Thranduil walked as gently as he could as every step made both Thranduil and Legolas wince. Legolas was quickly losing consciousness as his body slowly went into shock.

Thranduil gracefully picked Legolas up ignoring his weak protests. It amazed Thranduil how fast Legolas' strength had vanished.

As he turned another corner, the twins saw him and froze. Thranduil ignored them as he hurried towards the healing room.

Silently the twins made a agreement Elladan left to get Elrond while Elrohir stayed with Legolas and Thranduil.

o-O-o-O-o-O

Cerediron was sure he was safe now. As he walked down the hallway he shielded his knife. He went to find his brother.

o-O-o-O-o-O

Elrohir checked Legolas' wound expecting to see his reopened chest wound. What he did not expect was a new stab wound narrowly missing his heart.

He cursed in elvish, catching Thranduil's attention

"Thranduil, this is a new injury"

"I thought that he reopened his chest wound" Thranduil said horrified

"No his original wound is nearly healed"

Elladan walked in with Elrond, both carried fresh bandages.

"What happened," Elrond said, it was not a question, it was a command.

"We were helping Legolas with one of his escape plans," Elrohir said

"It felt just like before we thought it would be fun" Elladan continued

"We were to hold Thranduil back when he went after Legolas" Elrohir explained

"I have to say things were going well until Legolas reopened his wound we should have waited a few-"

"No this injury is new it's pretty deep and I am sure they aimed to kill"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Cerediron quickly walked up to his brother looking relieved and relaxed

"What happened?" Locien asked

"We won't be needing to fear the king's wrath anymore" Cerediron said

"Legolas was on his way to recovery at this point it's almost guaranteed he'll recover"

"Really?" Cerediron said and with an evil smile he drew his knife, which still had traces of elven blood "Either he's dead or he **will** die of blood loss"

"I can't believe you!" Locien yelled

"What?"

Cerediron was shocked his brother seemed proud of the fact that he had murdered the Prince!

"I can't take this anymore" Locien said as he stood

"Where are you going?"

"You cannot get away with this, you just can't! It's not right and can **never** be!"

Cerediron realized where his brother was going

"You tell Thranduil and you WILL go down with me!"

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I hope it was worth the wait (at least a little) I think this chapter is one of my favorites. It certainly was entertaining to write.

**So now that I know where to go with this story I will continue to post (until it's finished) on Thursdays (sometimes Friday mornings)**

**Leave a review plz!**


	15. Betraying a Betrayer?

Thanks to Rachel11205

Sorry it's late but I've had the worst day of my life (it seems) and I didn't feel like typing

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Thranduil?" Locien asked nervously after walking into Legolas' healing room.

"Can it wait?" Thranduil asked. He had been extremely stressed from the whole situation. They hadn't been able to find many clues on who was after Legolas. Legolas himself was still unconscious and they hadn't been able to stop the blood flow from the prince's new injury.

"It involves Legolas hir-nin" Locien said nervously

That caught The King's attention.

"You probably will want to come into the hallway" Locien said

Thranduil looked back at Legolas not wanting to leave his son.

"go with him Thranduil I'll stay with Legolas" Gimli said from the chair he was sitting on.

"if anything happens to him…" the King warned

"I shall kill him myself," Elladan said as he walked in the door carrying a tray of food

Thranduil relaxed a little having more trust in Elladan than in Gimli.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Out in the hallway Locien was talking to Thranduil

"I know who kidnapped Legolas, and who tried to kill him tonight" Locien said carefully choosing his words

"This is great news, but why do you speak now? Did you know the whole time?" Thranduil couldn't understand why Locien hadn't spoken earlier

"Yes," Locien was staring at the floor unable to meet the king's eyes

"Who was it?"

"Cerediron and I met an elf, his name was Thorontur, as he told us, He offered us a huge price if we would help capture the prince." Locien found he couldn't bring himself to say Legolas' name

"Cerediron convinced me, he said there was no way that the prince would not escape. He swore to do everything he could to help the prince once that happened. We soon found evidence that the prince had indeed escaped.

We found Thorontur had fallen to an orc, and many orcs had fallen to the prince's arrows. Instead of helping the prince like Cerediron had sworn to do, he started getting rid of it all.

By burning and burring things, we covered what had happened. We went back to the palace soon. Cerediron said we should be sure we got everything by that time you had found the prince's trail.

Cerediron said we should try to get you to turn the wrong way by saying we found something nearby.

I told you we found his trail by Silver Lake, hoping you wouldn't fall for the fake trail.

I hated to know that the prince's disappearance was my fault.

When we found the prince I was sure we were going to be caught, I felt we should be. But I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone."

"Until now" Thranduil said not bothering to hide his anger.

"Right" Locien said, he was shaking now "Tonight Cerediron told me we wouldn't have to worry about being caught anymore.

I asked him why, I was sure the prince would recover. When I learned of what he did, I was shocked I never would have guessed that he would be able to do that.

What surprised me more was how proud of himself he looked. He was the one who tried to kill the prince tonight and when he learns of his failure I'm sure he will try again."

Thranduil took his time to choose his response "You know that this cannot and will not go unpunished. Your punishment be less considering what you have told me, and you were not involved tonight, although this is only the case if you are telling the true story"

Locien nodded "If you find Cerediron he has the knife and it still has traces of blood on it"

Thranduil nodded "I'll go find him"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

As soon as Aragon had heard about Legolas' disappearance he set off to Rivendell to see what had been discovered. Then he planned to go to Greenwood to search for his friend if still necessary


	16. What goes around, comes around

Sorry it's late again this is really the only time I have to type now. I'm going to post weekly on Fridays now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"This is only the case if you are telling me what really happened" Thranduil said coldly

Locien nodded "If you find Cerediron he has the knife and it still has the prince's blood on it" those words hurt both elves

Thranduil nodded "I'll go find him"

As the king left Locien noticed a huge weight gone from his heart. He was still scared he knew that he would be punished but the guilt was gone his conscience was clear and nothing could change what he had said.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Thranduil resisted running to where Cerediron was staying. As he turned a corner he saw Cerediron as he tried to run. He had his bag filled with what he brought to Rivendell.

Thranduil grabbed him as he tried to turn and run the other way.

"Thranduil It wasn't me- Locien, he hates me I swear!" Cerediron was terrified at his King's expression "You can't prove anything" he said quietly

Thranduil snatched the knife strapped to Cerediron's side it was smeared in blood

"Too proud of yourself to clean your blade!" Thranduil threw the blade down in disgust

Cerediron had seen the king fight before but had never seen the king so angry- maybe because it had never been directed towards him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tyren was walking down the hall. He stopped at a conversation around the corner.

"You can't prove anything" Cerediron said, the sound of a blade being drawn, and a surprised gasp.

"Too proud of yourself to clean your blade" Tyren was shocked the King was just wounded? Tyren jumped as a small knife slid from around the corner it was smeared with elven blood.

This confirmed his suspicions; he drew his knife and rounded the corner. He quickly pushed Thranduil out of the way; there was no way that his king was going to be murdered while he still breathed! Cerediron stepped toward him Tyren lashed out with his blade. The knife landed in is chest.

"Tyren! What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil asked stepping towards the elf.

Tyren noticed with relief that Thranduil was perfectly fine. But he was shocked at what he had just done

He went and picked up Cerediron's blade from the ground

"The blood it's…"

"Legolas' yes" Thranduil was hardly able to say it

"It was an honest mistake" Thranduil reassured his friend

Thranduil removed the blade from Cerediron's chest noting with surprise that the blade had fallen in nearly the same place as Legolas' wound had been.

Even unconscious Cerediron gasped at the pain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aragon was approaching Rivendell's palace, he had traveled very quickly due to worry over his best friend.

Elves greeted him as old friends when he had arrived.

Elrond was especially surprised

"Estel, What are you doing here?"

Aragon handed his father a letter containing all details of Legolas' disappearance- signed by Gimli.

"We found Legolas about 2 weeks ago but much has happened, come I'll tell you everything that has been learned." Elrond said walking towards Legolas' room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hours later Aragon was sitting on a chair opposite side of Thranduil by Legolas' bed. Legolas himself still hadn't woken but Elrond assured the frantic king that this was normal, good condition even with no fever or any complications.

"He will wake very soon, any second now." He told Thranduil whenever he would ask.

~/~/~/

Thranduil had fallen asleep in the chair he always sat in when Legolas was injured. Aragon had fallen asleep on the couch that was still in the room, exhausted from his travel. And Elrond had unwillingly drifted off in his seat. Legolas chose that time to wake up.

Legolas opened his eyes. Looking out the opened window he saw that dawn was coming.

Looking around he saw that he was the only one awake. Unnecessary panic set in for reasons Legolas didn't know. He had been awake alone before. Soon Legolas couldn't breathe for the agony shooting through his chest whenever he moved. His pained cry wasn't enough to wake anyone, and he couldn't speak. The panic increased. As a last desperate attempt he grabbed a pillow from the bed and flung it at Thranduil. The pillow hit the king in the face, and fell to his lap. Thranduil looked up to see Legolas struggling desperately for a breath.

"Elrond!" he shouted loud enough to wake the elf lords and the sleeping human across the room. "Calm ion-nin, calm"

Aragon quickly mixed some herbs that would help Legolas calm down as well as breathe.

"Breathe penneth, breathe" Elrond said lighting some candles

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

**so leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also what would be a good punishment for Locien?**


	17. Final Chapter

Uh... haha hey guys *awkward smile* its been awhile hasnt it? What do you mean 2 years?

Yeah, I know... but I'm back suprise! *more awkwardness*

**Hey I feel like I lost a bit of... something at this chapter, so I added a bit to try to get some of that back.**

"Breathe penneth" Elrond rushed, making a calming tea. He quickly ran into a problem as he tried to feed it to Legolas. He couldnt calm down enough to be able to drink it.

"Legolas you need to calm down a little."

Legolas had been trying to calm down since he'd woken. Elrond's words just frustrated him.

Legolas' breathing got worse. His breaths got shorter and he was barely getting any air from them. Elrond feared the elf was suffocating, but he wasnt sure what to do.

The rescuing hand came from came from Thranduil. The king took his son's hand, and tucked the loose hair behind his ear,

Legolas jumped slightly at the touch, but managed to calm his breathing enough to drink Elronds tea.

Legolas was laying ith his eyes closed, his troubled breathing showing his conciessness.

Thranduil retrieved the pillow from the floor, "Throwing pillows at your father now?" Thranduil smiled at the sound of his sons laughter.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"You know Legolas, I don't think anyone could match how much trouble you find. What is this? The 3rd time youve nearly died in this little adventure?" Aragon sat in the chair as Legolas watched out the window

"Maybe"

"Your father seems quite angry at Locien"

"Aye he is, he's trying not to be since he confessed but Locien is tasting a good deal of his anger"

"Stripped of his warrior statis, he cant leave kingdom grounds for a century, and even after that he has to be accopinied for quite awhile after" Aragon said "When can he start training again?"

"A thousand years about, and he has to start completely over, with the elflings" Legolas replied "But I think the elves of the kingdom will be sailing soon, after that he'll be judged by a much higher figure"

Aragon's heart dropped when he heard of the elves leaving. Surely the prince would go too. He couldnt imagine not being able to see Legolas again. Ever. He tried to hide what he was feeling. Legolas had been hearing the sea's call for years, but ignored it, prefering to stay his father and friends.

Legolas caught him "I won't leave you Estel."

"Legolas you can't-"

"I swear it Estel, I may hear the call but my time is not even close to leave Middle Earth, I know it, If i was ment to leave I would have died, like you said, I almost did 3 times. I won't be sailing with my people."

"Does Thranduil know of this?"

"Aye he knows, Its breaking his heart, and the main reason why he hasn't left yet either. But he misses her too. I'm forcing him to chose between two halves of himself. I almost want to just sail with him to spare him of that, but my time has not come yet."

"The war is over mellon-nin you've played your part in that"

"Peaceful times do not last long, its written countless times in history."

Aragon decided to change the subject "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a bit sore but it'll fade as it heals"

"Your breathing is fine?" Aragon worried after the panic attack of two nights before

"Yes, that was quite unusual" Legolas laughed

Aragon laughed with him, he'd missed his friend more then anything as he ruled Gondor.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Thranduil and Legolas retured to Greenwood a few weeks after Elrond allowed Legolas outside. The old friends took the opertunity to catch up with stories, Gimli quickly learnt of the twin's love for pranks, and joined Legolas and Aragon in a prank war against them.

Greenwood delighted in the return of their King and prince, and knowing who had been responsible.

Locien gladly accepted his punishment, quite suprised he hadn't been banished. He morned the death of his brother but believed he had deserved his fate.

His punishment was cut short as the elves of Greenwood sailed, all but Legolas.

Thranduil was heartbroken, leaving his son, but looked forward to seeing his wife again.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Well thats the end. I think I had more planned but i don't remember it. Sorry that took 2 years to get up *awkward*

I've got more stories but i'll type it all before publishing to Fanfiction so this dosnt happen again haha *walks away awkwardly*

Reveiw? I doubt all my old reveiwers will come back :/

Thanks for reading though :)


End file.
